


After the intrigue...

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode s02e09: Grievous Intrigue, F/M, Jedi taking care of each other, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: After the rescue of Eeth Koth by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker, Jedi High Councillors Eeth Koth and Adi Gallia decide it's time they got to know better their fellow Councillor.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the long day for the Jedi in the Saleucami system, where Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker had just rescued Master Koth from Grievous …

Obi-Wan had planned to descend onto Saleucami with Rex and Cody and to search for Grievous. Anakin’s job would have been to clean up the rest of the space battle and the last fighters of their adversaries first, and Adi Gallia’s would have been to help Master Koth to a medical shuttle. Perhaps they should have let a clone take care of their fellow councillor, but they had lost already so must Jedi, had almost lost him… Perhaps it was attachment.

Their plans, however, didn’t come to fruition: Admiral Trench had come to Grievious’ help and they had flew, choosing, in the face of too many enemy ships, to survive to fight another day.

Now, three days after, with two more before they would reach Coruscant, the healers had released Eeth Koth, the clone medic in chief citing that the Iridonian Zabrak Jedi Master was “a patient as bad as General Kenobi”. Obi-Wan didn’t know if he should be vexed or not.

Master Gallia had offered that they shared, all Jedi aboard, a meal as a celebration but when she opened the door of the quarters she was sharing with Master Koth, Obi-Wan was alone.

“My former Padawan send his apologies, he really would have liked to make it.”

“There is no need to lie, my friend.” Adi answered, retreating to let him pass. “Anakin spend as little time as he can with other Jedi, especially the Masters, it would become a problem if he wanted to say into our Order.”

Obi-Wan grimaced. “Not very subtle, is he?”

“About what he think of the Council or about our philosophies? No, he isn’t.”

“I’m so…”

“He’s an adult and you don’t have to make excuses for him. It’s him and him only that must make a choice and stop taking us for idiots. Come. Have a drink with us, because our friend is with us again. The Force will await for Master Koth a little more.”

Eeth was waiting sitting down on the two bunks that they had unbolted and pushed together to form only one, and he offered a glass of ale to Obi-Wan. The human Jedi was a little surprised by the invitation. He respected a lot his fellow Councillors, he admired them even, but since his elevation to the Council, he hadn’t had the time to spend so much time with them. Everybody was working all the time since the beginning of the war, the Council more than anyone, and he didn’t remember the last time he had an evening just for himself, just for pleasure, an evening to spend in company of fellow Jedi just for the pleasure of their mutual presence.

“To a hopefully quick ending for the war?” The Zabrak had proposed for a toast at the beginning.

“Excellent choice, Master Koth.”

“Please, call me Eeth.” And when he saw Obi-Wan’s expression at this demand. “I know you think you weren’t ready for the Council. That you think your turn came because we suffered so many deaths…”

“Isn’t it true?” The ginger asked, something self-deprecating on his face.

“No! We always knew you would be one of us. For years. And nobody ever think himself ready for that level of responsibilities.” And Eeth’s voice was firm, without a trace of doubt, his gaze clear and Obi-Wan, a second overwhelmed, gained a red tint on his cheeks.  

“And if he, she or ze, believed to be ready…I’m not sure that would be a good sign. Perhaps more a sign of arrogance, not someone you would want on the Council.” Adi completed, seating herself on the only chair, pushing a surprised Obi-Wan on the couch made by the bunk, beside Eeth.

The food was from the mess but it was hot and filing, and the ale, wherever it come from, was plentiful and spiced and soon, Obi-Wan was feeling more comfortable, and laughed with Eeth when Adi started narrating the most colourful of her experiences as diplomat of the Order. She knew, better that anyone in the Order, the complexities of the Senate and of the Republic’s every cogs, and it was fascinating to hear her talk.

Obi-Wan went to his own bunk much more late that he had thought and found sleep on a last, uncharitable, last thought. A pleasant evening speaking of politics would have been impossible with Anakin in the room.

And it had come naturally, as did the rest. The morning working together for their report. The second dinner together. The afternoon in the training room, Adi and he pitched against one other, saber against saber, her Shien against his Soresu.

Obi-Wan lost; something that only happened to him rarely now in a training match, even with a fellow Master, but her reverse one-handed grip was rare, and he hadn’t trained his Soresu enough against it. It was a difficult fight, who left them tired, sweaty and happy, the sort of tired that come from exercise and not overworking.

“Solah.” He laughed, his own saber against his throat. “A pleasant match, my friend.” He smiled to her and he saw her hesitating, before throwing her gaze to Eeth who had observed the match.

“Obi-Wan, you know Eeth and me, we’re sharing quarters.”

“Yes, I know. Are you worried I will bring the subject before the Counci? Adi, I wouldn’t. They probably already know, but I understand it’s necessary to keep it discreet. I have nothing to say to that, I believe you can share something easily with another Jedi, adhering to the same philosophy.”

“Do you regret now that Siri and you hadn’t follow that road?”

He grimaced.

“We were too young. A Jedi always know he will come second after duty, because he would do the same, but it’s easier with age. I didn’t know you knew about me and Siri.”

“Oh Obi-Wan, a Master always knew. And my heart wept for you too, as Qui-Gon probably did. Don’t you know about Anakin?”

He grimaced and chose, probably prudently, to not answer, deflecting.

“Since when are you and Eeth bonded?”

“Since the mission to Yibikkoror. After the death of Micah, we decided to take the risk. Darkness was rising and we choose joy, even if it’s sometimes difficult to send the one you love to battle. But I trust him to choose the greater good, instead of me, as he trust me to do the same, as we have done for years. But it’s perhaps not wise of me to make you remember time when I was already on the Council and you a Padawan, right now…”

“Adi?”Obi-Wan asked, made curious by the trepidation he was felling in the Force, coming from a woman with such iron-control on herself.

Eeth had joined them.

“My congratulations. A great match.”

He put his hand on Adi’ shoulder and they shared a gaze.

“Tomorrow, we’ll be on Coruscant and go to our duty, to different missions probably. The Force will be kind, I believe, and offer other occasions for us three to meet again. We appreciate your friendship.”

“I fear where this is going.”

“No, do not fear. Because our friendship is yours and will not be affected by your yes or your no.”

Adi seemed to think his lover was taking too long: “We would happy if you would be interested in spending that last night with us.”

And Obi-Wan, the Negotiator, wordsmith without pair within the Order, didn’t find words anymore, his mouth open by surprise.

Eeth was giving a slightly exasperated, slightly amused, glare to his lover.

“You’ve broken him. Obi-Wan, we appreciate you a lot. We would be glad to share something with you. It can be friendship, and we would be happy with it, but, yes, if you are interested, tonight, we would share our bed with you, with great joy. There isn’t obligation. Just a night of warmth and pleasure, between friends. And if you need time, we would be ready to take it, to date you.”

“Not a one-night stand?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice cracking.

“It could be, if you prefer. But we like you and we would be happy to explore it. If we weren’t in time of war, we would probably asked first for a date, instead of propositioning you like that.”

“Speak for yourself.” Adi quipped, with a smile.

She touched Obi-Wan’s shoulder, so much more gentle that when she had thrown him to the mat during their sparing.

“Take the time. A shower. You don’t have to choose right now. And Eeth and I are your friends and colleagues first and foremost. It’s totally normal if you can’t see yourself sharing more. We’ll be in our quarters.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan was too stressed, too deeply unhappy for another choice.   
> “Can you make me forget everything for a few hours?” He asked, when Eeth opened the door after his knock.

At the end, Obi-Wan went because he was tired. A strange choice if you think he could have chosen a long night of sleep instead of that risk, instead of his first threesome, instead of the hours with them where he did the opposite of sleeping.

But he was so tired of the war, tired of the stress, tired of the lives he couldn’t save, tired of the destruction, tired of the bad decisions of the Order, of the Separatists, of the Republic. Of his own terrible decisions, too.

He was too stressed, too deeply unhappy for another choice.

“Can you make me forget everything for a few hours?” He asked, when Eeth opened the door after his knock.

“Come.” The other said and Obi-Wan entered the room and let himself fall in their arms, knowing they understood his bone-deep fatigue. He accepted half a glass of ale, not because he wanted to get drunk; but because he thought it would be easier, and, blushing as he hadn’t for years, he answered Eeth’s questions about eventual things he disliked in bed. Adi was just out of the fresher, wearing only her leggings and a lose tunic and there was something more accessible, more human, in her posture. He surprised himself in following with his eyes the curve of her breasts and he looked away, ashamed of himself. He wasn’t in the habits of watching women like that.

“Oh, you can look.” Eeth smiled. “She’s a beautiful woman and she knows it.”

“With a bit of an exhibitionist kink. Look, please, look.” Adi admitted, sitting next to Obi-Wan, a laugh in her voice. She stole Eeth’s drink, took a sip.

“I really want to taste your mouth.” She confessed, her hand on Obi-Wan’s knee, her tone as calm as she was just proposing him more ale, and Obi-Wan turned to face her better. He had known her all his life, he respected her as a Jedi, she had been Siri’s Master... Could he see her as a sexual being? But he was so tired and she was here, warm, smiling to him, smelling nice and clean.

He nodded and met her halfway and after a second or two of adjustments, it went naturally. She wasn’t shy of taking what she wanted and let himself be tasted with great relief. He didn’t want to think, he didn’t want to feel, he didn’t want to decide and what was better that two trusted fellow Jedi? Against his back, Eeth had come and was a warm, solid presence. The human let himself go, exchanging kisses with one of the lovers, with the other, until it seemed natural to let their hands divest him of his clothes.

“You’re shivering.” Adi remarked when they were kneeling on the bed, only in their leggings, Obi-Wan between the other two.

“Do you need a moment?” Eeth completed, his hands warm on his shoulders.

“It’s been very long.” Obi-Wan said. “But everything is fine.” To be sure they wouldn’t ask other questions, because he wasn’t ready to tell them the number of years, he leaned down to kiss Adi’s throat and descended onto her breasts when he saw how she liked the sensation of his beard against her skin, kissing the nipples, cupping the breasts in his hands . It was the first time he was with a Jedi woman, the first time he was in bed with a woman so muscled and as they explored each other upper bodies, he was discovering he liked it. There was power in the muscles of her arms, power in her strength and in Eeth’s, and that physical strength was like a warning of the strength of their souls. They were people who could support him if he stumbled. Eeth was kissing the scar that Dooku had left on his arm and when Adi, a question in her gaze, touched his leggings, he helped her take it down.

There was trust and pleasure in the Force, infusing the room, and curiosity, too. Adi’s body, if new, wasn’t surprising, but Eeth… No spikes on his body like on his head, but there was harder parts on his skin made of raised cartilage, drawing long patterns on his skin. Obi-Wan observed the way Adi was making their lover moan and trash, insisting particularly on those parts.

“You could think it’s less sensitive here, but that would be a mistake,” she smiled guiding him in trying to make Eeth yell. The hard patterns went and went and went, even on his cock. There was two long lines of hard dots on it and it was making Obi-Wan curious…

Adi was seated against the head of the bunk, lazily touching herself, and observing Eeth’s expressions when Obi-Wan was discovering his cock, exploring with his tongue and lips how different it was from a human’s.

“Is it the first time you have a lover from another specie?” she asked, stroking the redhead’s hair with her other hand.

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Well, you were missing out.” she remarked, a smile in her voice when the other Jedi, parting his lips, finally took the head of the cock in his mouth. Eeth had a satisfied sigh, thrusting slowly to see how Obi-Wan was handling it. The redhead took it, sparkling green eyes observing the Zabrak. One of his hand had come to play with his own sex and Adi’s joined it, slick and warm and sure, playing with the head, making Obi-Wan moans around his mouthful.

“I knew your mouth would be good.” Eeth remarked and felt in the Force the pleasure that Obi-Wan took at that praise and then he made him took a little more, his hand more firm in his new lover hair. Adi was pressing kisses against Obi-Wan’s neck, his shoulders, chasing his freckles.

She was sure they would need to go slow, very slow, to make sure Obi-Wan, new to the situation, would feel comfortable, to stop him from getting spooked. Instead, the ginger man was radiating pleasure, curiosity and lust in the Force. “You’re perfect.” She whispered to him, low as a precious secret. “Beautiful, beautiful man…” and she kissed the small of his back, her eyes meeting Eeth’s above Obi-Wan’s body. They liked to share lovers, but it was rare they took Jedi. It was rare they wanted someone so much.

“Do you know what’s the best with a Zabrak lover? No refractory period. You could make him come like that and Eeth would be hard again two minutes after to bend me on the end of the bunk. And two minutes after that, he could bend _you_ , if you like that.” She made him feel her teeth against his neck and he moaned again. “And the hard edges…Can you imagine when you’re penetrated by such a cock…”

“I feel like a prized stud.” Eeth remarked but he didn’t seem vexed, more amused. Adi and him kissed, lovingly, slowly, until Eeth was panting too much from Obi-Wan’s actions to continue. He touched his lover’s shoulder in warning, because nice Jedi don’t come without warning, and the redhead stopped. He laid his head on Eeth’s hip, observing them fondly.

“I don’t like people coming on my face. Even before I had the beard and I suppose it would been worse now, can you visualise cleaning it?” It was said naturally, perhaps a little abruptly, but it was another proof of trust. It had been years, since his knighting, that he let that thing grow. He promptly continued, because even with trust, it wasn’t easy to confess he hadn’t tasted the joy of flesh in so long. He was feeling in the same time powerful and vulnerable.

“But I like when …when…” Eeth’s hand was on his cheek, pleasant, inviting.

“I like when a lover finish in my mouth. Especially if you fuck my throat…” Eeth drew him onto his lap and kissed Obi-Wan until he couldn’t remember why he had hesitated confessing that. And when he fucked his throat, his hands were strong just the good way on his neck, in his hair, and Adi’s hands played on his skin. He still had the taste of semen in his mouth, terribly sweet, different in that too from human lovers, when Adi pushed him until he laid on his back. She straddled his hips and kissed him, a kiss that was a siege, an assault, and he opened, like a stronghold surrendering. She caressed his cock, unhurriedly, until he groaned from frustration in her mouth, then she guided him until he was pressing into her. Eeth shifted on the bed and kissed Obi-Wan, then Adi, and his fingers went exploring, touching lightly where their bodies joined, earning himself twin groans, and Adi started riding their new lover. It was slow, profoundly gratifying, and after a few moments, since her two hands were used to balance herself, Obi-Wan parted the wet folds of her sex, searching with two fingers, until she bucked and rode him harder when he found his prize.  

Obi-Wan needed to close his eyes. The picture she made, the noises, the sensations, Eeth’s mouth on his chest, his throat… He would have finished too quickly. He didn’t want that night to stop. As if he had read into his soul, or perhaps because his shields were particularly low and he was easy to read, Eeth leaned to his ear, kissed it and murmured: “Doesn’t Adi feel wonderful? Wet and tight and taking her pleasure with such vigour…” A tremor ran through Obi-Wan and he bucked into her. “It would be easy to come so fast with such a woman, bracing herself on the headboard. She’s a though rider, isn’t she? You can only come along…”

“Too soon…”

“Oh, my dear Obi-Wan, it’s only the beginning.” Eeth bite the angle of the jaw at the last word and Obi-Wan felt himself falling in pleasure, safe, anchored by the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was not a Zabrak: biology dictated that he couldn’t get hard again as fast as Eeth, but that wasn’t a problem. Eeth left the bed to fetch three glasses of water and the redhead was happy to simply cuddle with Adi. She looked like a very satisfied Jedi at that moment, snuggling against him, her arm thrown over her eyes and when the Zabrak tickled her side, she had a growl.

“Drink.” Her lover commanded with a smile, before helping Obi-Wan sit to do the same.

“The medics would love you, they’re always throwing water at us and telling us we’re dehydrated those days.” He remarked and he heard Adi’s musical laugh.

“Well, I don’t listen to them as much as I should, but I try.”Eeth said kissing slightly his hair.

Obi-Wan sipped the water, content for a calmer moment, with Adi against his side and Eeth sitting just right here, his hand on his knee. Younger, he had disliked that moment, when passion cooled and his mind tried to whisper to him all what could go wrong between him and his lover, but there was a feeling of peace in that instant. Perhaps age had brought wisdom. Perhaps it was easier with Jedi. It wasn’t the why that was important, just the moment.

He found one of the pillow, thrown on the floor before and watched, comfortably installed against the headboard, when Eeth’s mouth started to follow an interesting path on Adi’s breasts. Should he feel awkward? Eeth’s mouth was getting lower, lower, his finger were parting the folds of Adi’ sex and the noises he coaxed from the woman…Adi’s voice was lough, row, when she directed him lower between her muscular tights and one of her hand had found Obi-Wan, their fingers tangled together. Was it awkward to kiss the hand of a woman, a dear friend, a colleague, he had just taken, when her lover was eating her out, with enthusiasm if you believed Adi’s moans?

“Do I taste like Obi-Wan?” Adi finally asked, her voice unsteady, and Eeth looked up.

“What do you think?” He kissed her passionately and did the same with Obi-Wan just after, a hard kiss, possessive and claiming, where the tastes of Obi-Wan and Adi were present, and Obi-Wan decided that no, definitely not awkward, more interested, even if he couldn’t grow hard right now.

When Eeth started to fuck Adi, hard, harder that Obi-Wan would have dare, he went to caress her breasts, her throat, playing with her nipples with her tongue, suckling them. She had lovely breasts, he had forgotten in all those years how he loved kissing the underside of a woman’s breasts when the fingernails of his lover were playing on the skin of his neck…He rasped his thumbnail on her skin, drunk on the sparks of lust that blossomed in her Force presence every time. When she came again, her pleased sight was lost between Obi-Wan’s lips. They rearranged themselves on the mattress, Eeth in the middle, Obi-Wan’s head on his belly, Adi hiding her face in his shoulder when she was still savouring the afterglow of her orgasm.

Obi-Wan’s eyes couldn’t stop themselves if he had tried. After his second orgasm, Eeth was still hard, his cock proudly curving. The dots of cartilage were slightly more prominent or perhaps only more visible: with the flow of blood, Eeth’s skin was flushing, and the colour of cartilage was contrasting more sharply.  

“May I?”

“You’re even encouraged.” Was the answer and Obi-Wan’s fingers were petting the head. He now knew the taste of that cock, he had appreciated his weigh on his tongue and in his throat, but he was still curious. Adi wriggled from the bunk, heading for the fresher.

“Keep my place warm” she cheerfully ordered. When she returned a few minutes after, they had moved on the bed, Obi-Wan was on his back sideways, his leg thrown over Eeth’s shoulder, hips flexing. The words seemed to fail the Negotiator. Adi moved on the bed, until she was in a better position to see the two fingers slide in and out of their new lover.

“You open beautifully” she observed, her voice hoarse.

“He’s very sweet like that, isn’t it?” Eeth said, matters of fact, but his sinful smile betrayed how he was affected. “Warm and tight, like you can’t imagine… Obi-Wan, do you know that Adi has a very fetching strap-on in the drawer on her bedside on Coruscant? If you like that, we could have you from both ends one day.” And in the Force, they could feel Obi-Wan’s craving desire.

“Shhh. We’ll take good care of you. As long as you let us.” He added a little more lube and another finger, targeting Obi-Wan’s prostate without mercy, making him moan wordlessly, lost in sensation.

Even before he took a Padawan and stopped having any personal life, it had been too long since Obi-Wan let himself trust enough for that. More than any sex act, getting penetrated took his defences down and as Adi helped him turn over on his hands and knees and as Eeth started to fuck him in earnest he remembered why. He arched in the trusts, moaning, groaning. He was panting, half formed words on his lips and he was already asking for more. When Adi leaned down and kissed him, he opened his lips, grateful for the words that would stop from coming, too revealing, too intimate for new lovers. She took his mouth, conquering him and swallowing his noises.

“That’s it.” She whispered against his mouth, between kisses and little bites. “You fell how it’s good. The hard edges. How he fills you so good. You’re so good for us, so good, beautiful. You’ll let him come in you, mark you like that? You’re so good for us”. Her hand found Obi-Wan’s cock, slowly filling, and she caressed him, kissing his shoulders, his neck. His noises had stopped being words, only little expressions of overwhelmed pleasure and she yearned for her strap-on. Obi-Wan came first, with a yell, and Eeth followed him, his hands hard on his hips. He didn’t seem very stable and she welcomed him against her skin, her hands roaming on his back. Eeth was kneeling on the bed, still hard, panting fast, like he did when he was at the end of his rope. He had sometimes until ten orgasms in a row in him, but he had been hurt not so long ago.

“Obi-Wan, can Eeth come on us?” Adi asked, because she knew her lover after all this years.

“Not on the face, “grumbled Obi-Wan, “on the back.” And with a satisfied noise, Eeth took his cock in hand, jerking off until he came two more times in a few minutes, on Obi-Wan’s back and on Adi’s belly and then kissed them with abandon.

“I will find a cloth and water, stay with him”.

Obi-Wan was a mess, covered in sweat and the proof of all their pleasure, and she took pride in that. He was radiating tiredness and relaxation in the Force. They had done that, he had let them done that and loved it. She checked carefully to be sure he hadn’t be torn.He was so wet from lube and Eeth’s semen and the little noise he made at her finger….

“You’re so open…” Adi was marvelling. “I think you could take my whole hand without trouble.” A keening noise escaped Obi-Wan.

“Not without your permission, dear one.” She reminded, kissing his cheek, “and I would stop if you want, always. But that will be a discussion for another time.”

They cleaned a little when Eeth came back with water and a towel and finally cuddled on the too narrow bunk, cheating with the Force to switch off the light.

The bunk was a little on the small side for three grown Jedi but a little awkward shifting was a small price to pay for the closeness of the three bodies, for the warmth and the safety it induced, and sleep came soon, calm and restorative.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, with the same username, come and say hi, I don't bite !


End file.
